


Exception

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet, Volume 1 (RWBY), ruby and yang are the sweetest sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yang is well known for her—well, extreme reluctance to let other people touch her hair.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short and sweet sisterly moment I wanted to get out of my head. Set sometime back in volume 1 when they didn't know each other very well yet. Enjoy!

Yang is well known for her—well, extreme reluctance to let other people touch her hair. She's resorted to extreme violence in the past against people who refuse to listen to her. She'll go to great lengths to get her point through their thick skulls—sometimes literally.

So, when Weiss walks into their dorm room after Professor Port's class to see Yang and Ruby sitting on the floor between the makeshift bunk beds, Ruby braiding Yang's hair, she stops dead in her tracks.

Blake, who had been walking right behind her, runs straight into her back. "Ouch," mutters the dark-haired girl. "What was that about?"

"Are you seeing this?" Weiss hisses, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the two sisters.

"What are you talking about?" Blake complains, craning her neck to check out what Weiss is pointing at. "Oh." Apparently less astonished than her teammate, Blake simply walks around the white-haired girl, depositing her bookbag at one of the desks.

Weiss follows her. "Oh? That's all you have to say? Yang is letting someone touch her hair without exploding and all you have to say is 'oh' like it's nothing?"

Blake shrugs, but before she can open her mouth to respond, Yang cuts in. "You two do realize that we can hear everything you're saying, right?"

Weiss blushes, clearly flustered. Blake remains straight-faced.

"You make my sister sound so mean," Ruby comments absently, her tongue poking out between her teeth as she works. She's humming a little tune under her breath that Blake doesn't recognize.

"I was not! I was just pointing out the difference from how she usually acts when other people touch her hair!"

"Relax, Ice Queen. I actually thought it was kind of funny." Yang pauses, tilting her head to give Ruby a better angle. "Ruby's one of the few people that's allowed to play with my hair because I know she won't mess it up too badly."

Ruby pipes up. "Yang's hair is so soft and silky, it's nice to work with. Plus it's so long, you can do tons of different styles with it."

"Your hair's pretty nice too, sis. I bet if you grew it out you could style yours up too."

Ruby shakes her head. "Nah, I think I'm good. Long hair is fun to play with, but I don't think I'd want to put up with it all of the time."

"Speak for yourself." Yang glances up at their teammates, watching their chatter with fond amusement. "It's really nice to let someone you trust play with your hair. Feels relaxing. Y'know, I think I'd trust Blake with my hair." Yang shoots her partner a cheeky grin and a wink. "Not sure about Weiss yet, though. We'll have to wait and see on that one."

Weiss puffs out her chest, insulted. "I'll have you know that I'm excellent at doing hair!" She pauses, blushing, before glancing over at Ruby. "And Ruby, if you ever want to do hairstyles on someone when Yang isn't around, you could try doing my hair."

Ruby lights up at the offer. "I'd love to, Weiss! Thanks!" She beams at her partner, who blushes further.

"Hey, don't go stealing my hairstylist, Weiss," Yang pretends to complain. Ruby finishes braiding Yang's hair, showing off her work to her teammates.

"Wow, Ruby, you're pretty good at this," Blake comments, smiling at the younger girl.

Weiss nods in agreement, lost in her own thoughts. Letting someone do your hair as a sign of trust, huh. Well, if there's anyone that Weiss would like to be able to trust, it's her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> I might write a follow up to this later where Ruby does Weiss' hair and they're super cute and gay about it, since I've realized that I've never written a proper whiterose fic before.


End file.
